Future Map Game for All
Maps Rules - Apply through comments page. Choose your country (Doesn´t have to be in the list below). I play as Poland and the nations that are not taken over yet, but don´t worry, I wouldn't use this to cheat. You can trust me. I guarantee it. - Everything you write has to be realistic - You can use one weapon of mass (WMD) destruction per turn - From year 2030 and later you can develop weapons capable of destroying whole islands (WMD's) - Results of all turns and battles are from a computer or matematical simulation, so don't complain about it - You can develop new stuff - You can form alliances with other nations - Do not fight in space or in Antarctica and never invade Switzerland, otherwise you are banned permanently and/or your nation will be divided between neighboring nations even if they are weaker and your whole army is divided too. Just never attack these areas. - Military data are taken from Wikipedia - 1 turn = 1 year - Updates happen as often as possible ---- List of Nations (Not Complete) *USA = Not yet claimed *Russia = Epic *Canada = J333A609K543E *Poland = martinkollarovic (mod) | can recruit: 18,830,448 | active: 120,000 | reserve: 515,000 | paramilitary: 21,400 | total army: 656,400 *China = Not yet claimed *Australia - QuebecanCanada (talk) 12:40, January 3, 2015 (UTC) *Sweden = Gameplay 2014 *Poland wants to unite with Lithuania to have the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth refound, and to add 15,000 active military personnel and 60,000 reserve troops. *'Sweden begins to improves its economy, industry and build up military.' The Swedish Government says the population of Sweden grows faster thanks to Swedish population growth rate is about 1,3% per year (means adding 1,3 million people to Swedish population). On 25 March, a new company, Euroweetz, is founded and they want Wreck-It Ralph franchise, now bring an meeting at Los Angeles, USA. Disney successfully gives the Wreck-It Ralph franchise to Euroweetz and after, they begins to producing future games for Windows 8, featuring Sugar Rush. The first Sugar Rush game ever made is Sugar Rush 8 (Game is based upon Mario Kart 8) and to see more people needs to work, Euroweetz begin running commercials in some towns over Sweden to took more members to join. In June, due to lack of highways and for expending population growth, the Swedish Road System reported that all European routes in Sweden begins to be upgraded and construction begins at roads E4 and E10, from only (already built Dual carriageways not upgraded) Single carriageway to Dual carriageway. On 14 September, the Swedish general election, 2014 was held and the winner of the election is Stefan Löfven, with Social Democratic Party's leader becoming new prime minster of Sweden. *'Australia: '''Australia improves its military, more settlements for Maori people are built. *'Russia:We ask Belarus unite with us due to similar culture'. We upgrade our military. '''We also ask Novorossiya if they would like to hold a referendum on joining us.(RNG please)' We consolidate Crimea. Category:Future Map Game for All